


10v1

by YetiLiYe



Category: all颜齐 - Fandom, r1se
Genre: 10v1, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetiLiYe/pseuds/YetiLiYe
Relationships: all颜齐
Kudos: 20





	10v1

10v1

张颜齐毫无防备地拿着电蚊拍，蹦蹦跳跳地走进房间时并没有在意到，所有队友都在房间里等他。  
“亲电蚊拍吧！”他兴奋地说着，丝毫没有察觉到房间里的气氛有什么问题。  
上一秒还在讨论的众人，一下子都变得安静下来，有的人站着，有的人半躺在床铺上，但他们的眼神毫无例外，都集中在张颜齐身上。眼神直勾勾地粘在张颜齐身上，好像一匹匹狼。  
而他突然闯进了一个狼群里。  
方才张颜齐的兴奋一下子被屋里大家安静下来的诡异气氛给整懵了，手上的鞋子和电蚊拍还没放下，笑容却慢慢变得尴尬。  
“怎么了？都看着我干嘛？我冷场了吗？”  
年纪最小的焉栩嘉第一个打破僵局站了出来，打哈哈似的一边笑着一边走出来搂住了张颜齐的肩膀，顺便用脚不准痕迹地把他身后的门带上，还冲离门最近的赵让试了个眼色。  
赵让立刻了然地将门上了锁。  
“没事，我觉得你的提议挺好，比赵磊的强多了。”焉栩嘉一边说着，一边把张颜齐带到了人群中间。  
“哦，对，嘉嘉说的没错。”何洛洛立刻附和道，也凑上前来搭上了张颜齐的另一边肩膀。  
已经半躺在地铺上的赵磊懒洋洋地反驳：“怎么？嘉嘉，让你亲蛇你怕了吗？”  
焉栩嘉听到他挑衅地语气，不服气地看了他一眼：“是谁亲，还不一定呢。”  
“这个我同意嘉嘉的观点。”任豪走了过来，从背后拍了拍张颜齐。张颜齐顺势转过身去看他，结果没想到被另一个坐在床铺上展开自己大长腿的刘也绊了一跤，摔在了床铺上。  
“哎呦！”张颜齐屁股着地，虽然地上铺了几层被褥，但仍然有点痛，“好痛！”  
他害怕自己摔的时候不小心踩到刘也，于是连忙试图挣扎起来：“对不起也哥，刚刚没踩到你吧？”  
谁知他还没来得及挣扎起来，便被刘也温柔地将他的上半身转移到了自己腿上。  
“没事儿，没压着我。”  
张颜齐躺在刘也的腿上，瞪大眼睛往上看还能看到刘也的微笑。让他突然觉得躺在刘也的腿上还挺舒服的。  
或许是也哥的声音太温柔，他丝毫没有注意到，自己帽衫的袖子正在被人拽着。左边袖子是同样躺在床铺上的赵磊，右边是刚刚关门的赵让。他们两个一左一右正在把张颜齐的袖子扯掉，试图脱掉他的袖子。  
“磊哥让让，扯我的袖子干嘛？想把我的袖子绑起来吗？你们也太幼稚了吧！”张颜齐以为他们在和他玩儿中学时同学之间经常做的恶作剧，虽然无奈，但他还是顺从地把胳膊从袖子里退了出去，心里一直在笑话他们幼稚。  
却没想到下一刻周震南的动作，着实让他惊到了。  
他一边缩胳膊一边笑话两位赵姓男生时，突然听到了拉链的声音。  
竟然是周震南，正半跪在他双腿见拉他的裤链。  
“哇！南南你干嘛！”他连忙将两只摆脱束缚的手去捂自己的裤子，可是卫衣的衣角却顺势被刘也从下往上地脱了下来，而且刚好卡在他的脖子上，完全遮住了他的脸。  
张颜齐的眼前突然变黑，安全感随之离他而去。他的手一时间不知道到底是该保护自己的裤子，还是应该把自己的上衣拉下来。  
这时他才真切地感觉到事情的不对劲，急得他开始飙方言：“你……里们在爪子哦？搞我迈？”  
“对啊，我们就是在搞你。”翟潇闻调皮又臭屁的声音在他上方响起。  
张颜齐感觉到他脚上唯一的一只鞋被人脱掉，拉下拉链的牛仔裤也被拽着裤脚褪下了一半，甚至他的胸口还在被不知是谁的手指小心翼翼的抚摸着。  
“这还是我第一次仔细观察你的纹身诶。”这是夏之光的声音，手指转移到了他的小腹，那是另一处纹身，“没有我的好看，但……也蛮酷的。”  
张颜齐开始害怕了，他现在只想赶紧恢复光明，甚至连他的裤子都不在乎了，他努力扒着卡在自己脖子上的卫衣试图将它脱掉，但是他的两只手却硬生生地被两个人掰开，前置。  
“脏颜切，莫怕。”是他熟悉的室友的声音，“你只要享受就好了。”  
“是滴，没错。”周震南赞成，顺便正准备将张颜齐的牛仔裤完全脱掉。  
“牛仔裤要么就留在这儿吧。”何洛洛看着躺在床铺上正衣衫不整的人这样评价道，“我觉得这样看好像更有感觉。”  
“你在说啥子哦！”还半跪在原地的周震南愁地白了何洛洛一眼。  
“安，洛洛说得对。把牛仔裤只脱掉一条腿腿，卡在他的腿窝那里。这样比较好，我已经看硬了。”他一边说着，一边开始用手抚慰自己的有抬头趋势的下体。  
“嗯～不愧是豪总，就是有经烟（验）啊～”血气方刚的赵让竟然是第二个硬了的，他一边拉着张颜齐纤细的手腕，一边开始观察他的手指。  
“颜齐哥，你的手真的好好看啊。”说完，他便把张颜齐的右手食指塞进了自己的口中。  
“啊……是你吗让让？你在干嘛，别舔！豪总你在说什么啊？”张颜齐能够感觉到自己的手指正在被赵让湿热又柔软的舌头舔弄着，他原本并不知道自己的手指有这么敏感，可是被赵让粗糙的舌头来回裹住，他似乎能感觉到一股电流正顺着胳膊往上爬。  
“哇，你们不厚道啊，我应该是第一个上的好吧。”周震南看着正在吃张颜齐手指的赵让和已经开始脱衣服的夏之光，他突然觉得不公平。凭什么脱衣服是他来？  
“谁说按着顺序来？各凭本事啊。”率先脱掉张颜齐一条裤腿的焉栩嘉已经开始从下往上去摸张颜齐赤裸的腿，甚至开始在他白嫩有肉的大腿上留下痕迹。  
张颜齐从不在镜头前穿短裤暴露他的腿，其实是因为他的腿上留着伤疤还有腿毛。他总觉得麻烦，不愿意解释，所以干脆藏起来，但是真正暴露在所有人眼中的时候，没有一个人觉得那丑。  
反而，焉栩嘉无比留恋地摸着他只有薄薄一层肌肉的小腿，巨细的脚踝说道：“颜齐，你的腿真的很好看。”  
张颜齐一时间语塞，竟然不知道怎么去回答，来自身体上复杂的感受还在继续。右手的手指已经完全被塞进赵让的口中，吮吸舔弄的水声听得他头皮发麻，左边是赵磊，正在他手腕上系着什么，凉凉地，但又很硬。  
“哇赵磊，你连这个都带了，也太齐全了吧。”姚琛看到赵磊从自己的包里掏出了一个黑色的皮手铐，其中一只正在往张颜齐的手腕上戴。  
“颜齐你的手腕太细了，这个手铐你带了还松啊，怎么办。”赵磊可惜地说道。  
“什么？磊锅你放过我吧？”张颜齐的声音微微颤抖。  
但当然没有这么容易。张颜齐要不来自己两只手的自主权，大敞的赤裸的上身终于也被进一步侵犯。  
“哇你的皮肤摸起来好滑啊。也哥你也来摸摸！”翟潇闻像是一个小孩子发现了新大陆，一只大手在张颜齐的肚子上来回摸着。他也太瘦了，躺着的时候腹部都是陷下去的。  
刘也的声音离张颜齐最近，张颜齐几乎能听到刘也的胸腔共鸣：“是嘛？”他笑着说，然后竟然开始玩弄起张颜齐右边的乳头。  
他用两根手指先是轻轻蹭过那里。然后再有规律地摁压他的乳头，揉过他的乳晕。  
张颜齐很快就发出了第一声呻吟。  
“齐齐，这是你的敏感点吗？我这么玩儿你舒服不？”刘也一边夹起他的乳头一边捻弄，还不忘了舔了舔自己的指甲，让唾液起到润滑的作用，继续玩儿他的乳头，没一会儿小小的乳尖就变硬了。  
张颜齐怕地快哭了：“你们不要玩儿了好不好？我怕……”他的声音都是哭腔。  
“怕什么，我们不会把你玩坏的。尽量。”赵磊的声音里充满了笑意，他这句安慰只会让张颜齐更害怕。  
然而下一秒不知道是谁的手，已经隔着内裤摸上了张颜齐的下体。  
“颜齐哥，我帮你吧。”何洛洛这样说着，一边稚嫩地揉弄起了那处柔软又脆弱的地方。他的手劲起初使地非常轻柔，但在任豪的指导下，何洛洛逐渐加了些力气，揉地张颜齐止不住地大喘气。  
“别……别，洛洛！别摸了……求你！”最后两个字听起来尤其地悲惨。  
姚琛在一边已经脱了自己的衣服，一边看着他的队友们在自己室友的身上处处点火，一边大方地谦让：“我看着你们先来吧，毕竟我见过的也比你们多一点。”  
“哇姚琛你这句话说的我想揍你。”周震南听着他故作大方其实炫耀的语气特别来气，真想站起来暴揍姚琛一下，可是他不能离开这个“风水宝地”，不然下一秒一定会占领。  
于是他开始顺着张颜齐的大腿根，摸上了他的屁股。  
张颜齐的屁股很圆翘，但窄是真窄，所以很多裤子他都是不太合适的，都需要修改或者用腰带来维持。但即便如此他的裤子也大多都太肥，看不出来他屁股的真实形状。  
随后他的另一边乳头也被手指占据，是夏之光正在依葫芦画瓢学刘也的手法弄他的另一边，可惜他的手没轻没重，弄得张颜齐又疼又有点舒服。  
何洛洛的手法确实显得过于青涩了，很快就被翟潇闻赶走自己上，他干脆用了两只手把张颜齐已经起反应的下体来了个全方位的抚摸揉搓，张颜齐的身体猛地颤抖了一下。  
“何洛洛你笨死了，你看我弄得张颜齐多爽！”翟潇闻语气炫耀。  
何洛洛刚想反驳他，任豪拍了拍他的肩膀  
执行力示意他先让开，轮到自己来。他干脆地脱下了张颜齐岌岌可危的内裤，上面已经有一点点湿润。  
“来，南南你也起来。让我来做个示范好了。”任豪这时候充分发挥自己总裁的行动力。  
张颜齐感觉到自己身上最后的一块遮羞布也被扯掉，已经被唤醒的硬挺就这样被人握在掌心撸动。  
最后一丝羞耻心击垮了他，张颜齐突然庆幸起他们还给他留了一件可以遮住脸的上衣。这样就不会有人看到他哭了。  
“别这样……求求你们……”他心里既害怕又羞耻，眼泪就像河流，源源不断地顺着眼角流淌下来。  
是焉栩嘉第一个发现的。他拍了拍整个人都已经趴在张颜齐胸口的夏之光叫他让开，然后轻轻拉下张颜齐套住头的衣服，就看到了他眼眶都哭红了脸上一片湿漉漉的模样。  
“颜齐，你怎么哭了？”他的低音听起来稚嫩又柔和，听得他更想哭了。  
刘也赵磊姚琛听到这话也凑了过来，七手八脚帮他擦干眼泪，也个个关心地问他发生什么事了。  
“齐齐，别哭，怎么了？”  
“你不舒服了吗？别哭了宝贝。”  
夏之光更是冲动地冲了过来。一时间不知道有多少双手在他的身体上游走抚摸，眼泪模糊掉他眼前的视线，叫他看不清眼前重重叠叠的人影究竟谁是谁，但是赤裸的身体上传来的吻，甜腻的水声，或是轻柔或是急躁的揉摸。  
他们把他的帽衫脱掉。把他完全放在床铺上，有谁亲吻了他的嘴唇，下体传来的快感正在汹涌蔓延，张颜齐不断地从口中泄露难以控制的娇嗔和喘息。  
直到有一个人摸上了他后面的入口。  
“……不行！”他从和赵磊的吻中挣脱，身上是何洛洛正在像个孩子一样舔舐他的乳头。  
“……别！你们……太多了，不行的。”  
任豪摸着他的头发安慰：“嘘。没事的，我们会让你舒服。”  
姚琛在他的大腿根部留下一串吻痕，翟潇闻替他把一条皮质的颈环和一对黑色的猫耳戴好，赵让细长的手指在帮他做扩张，用着不知道从哪里拿出来的润滑，湿漉漉地涂满了他一整个屁股。  
焉栩嘉替他把一颗带着长长的黑猫尾巴的跳蛋塞进了他的后穴，夏之光在他耳边轻声夸赞他，“看，齐哥现在变成了七哥，好可爱哦。”  
刘也的指尖摩擦过他的龟头，任豪打开了跳蛋的开关。  
“啊啊啊——”  
初级的震动已经让他浑身颤抖，他忍不住收缩自己的肠道，却把跳蛋越吃越深。震动在升级，跳蛋刚好卡在那处腺体，前后夹击的快感让他忍不住蜷起身体，浑圆的小屁股在微微颤抖，黑色的尾巴也随之抖动，和他白皙的皮肤形成鲜明而色情的对比。  
周震南看他实在可爱的要命，没忍住在他的屁股上狠狠咬了一口，留下了圆圆一圈牙印。  
“……停下来，求求你们了……我不行了，救命……”张颜齐无辜又委屈的眼睛里再次续满了泪水，他的双腿已经无力趋势他逃跑，更何况屋子里除了他还有十个人。漂亮地嘴唇已经被前面好几个人轮流咬到红肿。还有他的胸口和乳头更是惨不忍睹，星星点点的指痕，红到发紫的吻痕，甚至还有几处不知道谁打手枪射在他小腹的精斑。  
他看起来淫荡又娇艳，妖娆又萎靡。  
就在他快要到高潮的边缘时，赵磊又拿出了他的新玩具，是一个黑色的贞操带，他和任豪一起帮他戴上，阻止了他射精的感受。  
“不！好可怕……磊磊，放开我好吗？”然而他委屈的声音并没有获得怜悯。  
“哥哥忍住，和我们一起吧。”何洛洛和焉栩嘉在他的嘴边一左一右掏出了自己的阴茎，用湿润的头部去蹭他的嘴唇。夏之光和翟潇闻恶作剧似的不停地往外抽动他的尾巴，再被他重新吃回去。姚琛把他的腿分开，赤裸的那条微微折弯，夹住自己的下体磨蹭，而周震南迷恋地拿着他用来作词的右手给自己帮忙，刘也的则填满的他的右手。  
张颜齐闭着眼睛只顾着像一只发情了的脆弱的小猫不停的叫，赵让蹭着他小腹的纹身安抚他：“颜齐哥，睁开眼睛看着我们。”  
“你好可爱啊。”  
“你叫的真好听，比你的说唱还要好听。”  
“你太瘦了宝贝。”  
“我要你永远记住。”  
“吃得再深一点，乖。”  
“我好喜欢你啊哥哥。”  
“不要害怕，我会让你射的。”  
“放松，没事，我们轻一点。”  
“累了就睡吧。”  
房间里，十一个人的喘息声纵横交织，一同攀上高潮。

就像一场过于离谱旖旎的梦，当第二天张颜齐睡醒时，队友熟悉的呼噜声还在耳边，他也正好好的躺在自己的床铺上。  
好像一切都不曾发生过一样。

fin


End file.
